


Ruined Birthday

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Challenges, M/M, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke plans a surprise for Casey's 18th birthday, but everything seems to go wrong





	Ruined Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: peppery

It was somehow strange, but Zeke felt excited like only rarely before in his life. He had never cared about birthdays, or other holidays, not his own, even less when it came to others.

But today it was March, 4, Casey's 18th birthday. It's wasn't long ago, and Zeke wouldn't have even known it, but things had changed. A lot. Right after the alien incident at school, when Casey had started to hang around at Zeke's garage. First, it had been more the try to escape all the media madness. Here, in Zeke's garage, he could find the peace and quiet he was so desperately looking for.

Zeke hadn't had the heart to send him away. They both had been at school during this horrible night; they knew what had happened; they shared the same nightmares. Talking about it again and again didn't help, but the feeling not to be alone did. They did watch cheesy comedies, talked about books and music, ordered a pizza or thai now and then.

It didn't last long, and Zeke realized how much he enjoyed it to have Casey around. Never before he would have called someone a close friend, a confidant. And then, one evening, it happened; Casey put his arm around Zeke's neck and kissed him. The best kiss ever; shy and inexperienced, but without any lie.

„I love you,“ Casey had whispered, and Zeke had known that he felt the same.

:::

For Casey's birthday, he wanted something unique. It wasn't difficult to buy the gifts; a new camera bag and a deep blue sweater, that would fit perfectly to his eyes. So much cooler than these checkered shirts his mom still bought for him, because Casey didn't have the heart to tell her, how much he hated them. 

„It makes me look so geeky,“ he had told Zeke once.

And Zeke had kissed him and laughed.  
„I love geeky,“ he had reassured him.

To tell the truth, since he was together with Casey it could happen that even he did some geeky things, not caring about it anymore what others might think about it. Like browsing through tons of cooking books, searching for recipes for the birthday dinner, he planned to cook for Casey. He never cooked, preferred to order his meals, or, in a pinch, have frozen meals for the microwave. 

Repairing a car was for sure easier than to plan a perfect birthday dinner, but finally, it was done. March, 4th, the big day. Satisfied Zeke watched Casey; the boy stood thunderstruck, looking at the table, set with china and glassware of his mom. A single rose in front of his seat, a candle in the middle.

„Zeke.“  
His blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual.  
„What have you done?“

Zeke bent forward for a quick kiss.  
„It's your birthday; I thought it couldn't hurt to take advantage out of it and to spoil you a bit. Sit down. Dinner is almost ready. 

I hope you like cajun chicken pasta with shrimps? Donuts for dessert, but I have to admit I bought them at Hershel's. They make the best donuts.“

„Woah. I haven't known that you can cook.“

„C'mon, Casey, it's me, Zeke, you should know that I'm always good for a surprise.“

:::

This had been about twenty minutes ago. Everything seemed to be perfect, and Zeke had felt almost as hyper as Casey. Then everything was gone wrong. 

Casey had taken the first bite of the chicken pasta.  
„Oh!“  
He grabbed for his glass of water, took a sip, then another one.  
„It's good.“  
More pasta; he smacked his lips and smirked slightly.  
„Perfectly spiced.“

Hm? Feeling slightly confused Zeke had finally grabbed for his fork. Only a split of a second later he gasped for air.  
„Good God. That's awful. Perfectly spiced? It's so peppery that it burns a hole into to gut.“

Casey smiled and put a hand on Zeke 's arm.  
„Hey, it's not that bad.“  
But when he wanted to take another bite to prove his words, Zeke snapped at him.  
„Geez, don't be stupid.“

Feeling disappointed and annoyed about himself, he jumped up from his chair, not caring about the soda spilling on the table; he grabbed for the plates, rushed back into the kitchen area and threw them into the bin. His mom would freak out when she would come home some day, her best and pretty expensive china, but what did he care? He had ruined the most important day in Casey's life. 

His eyes fall onto the cooking book, which was still lying on the counter; with a quick arm-swing he swept it down, and with a loud bang it landed on the floor.  
„Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

„Zeke, don't you think you are overreacting at least a tiny bit? It's just pasta, not the end of the world.“  
Casey's voice calm as ever, maybe even a bit amused?  
„My mom is a brilliant cook, but even she's not perfect. One Thanksgiving, I was about five years old, she ruined the turkey, and we ended up having pizza with the whole family. Best Thanksgiving ever for me.“

Zeke breathed in deeply, still shaking inwardly.  
„I'm sorry.“

„For what?“

„You deserve someone better than me. I'm just not a guy for romantic shit, I'm afraid, I will always fuck it up.“

„Will you shut up, you dumbass?“  
Casey stepped closer, eyes sparkling.  
„Tell me, for how many people did you cook dinner before?“

Zeke glared at him.  
„I can't cook. Obviously!“

„Yeah!“  
Casey smiled wide.  
„But you did. For me. So, never tell me again, that you can't do romantic stuff.“  
He tiptoed to kiss him.  
„I love you, and I don't care when I have to eat pizza for the rest of my life. Because I love pizza, too.“

Slowly Zeke started to relax and smirked.  
„Joey's?“

Casey nodded.  
„Joey's pizzas are the best. A donut for dessert. And hot sex for the rest of the night. Can't imagine a better way to spend my 18th birthday.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out (Dreamwidth) Yahtzee 2018


End file.
